


Because I Still Have A Job To Do.

by usagiru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Im gonna make you want to go to Zora's Domain in game just to visit Laflat, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Sidon is STILL a fucking goober, Top Link, bazzlink, cant be trusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/pseuds/usagiru
Summary: Bazz and Link would love to get married but the future makes it hard.When Lady Riju offers a trade deal between Gerudo and Zora, Sidon jumps at the chance to comply. Joined by Laflat and Bazz, they set off for adventure to the arid Gerudo region and Kara Kara Bazaar.The path is dangerous but it seems like a kind soul has helped clear the way for them.





	Because I Still Have A Job To Do.

**Author's Note:**

> In this long fic, you'll find.
> 
> \- TWO sex scenes for the price of none  
> \- Goober Sidon  
> \- Laflat is best girl  
> \- EVERY character with a Name is in the game! You can visit them.  
> \- Link topping the Captain of the Zora Guard so hard, he cries  
> \- Link topping period.  
> \- please write more top link fics, I'm starved.  
> \- bottom text

Riju being ever accommodating, Sidon gleefully tore into the large parcel she had sent to Zora’s Domain. Inside were trinkets upon trinkets of jewelry embedded with Sapphire studded cooling magic.

Sidon read the adjoining letter with gusto.

“Prince Sidon, we look forward to your visit in the Gerudo Region. According to law preventing your entry, we will meet peacefully at the South Outpost to discuss terms.

I do hope the gifts I have provided will see a very peaceful and easy journey to my home.

Cordially,

Riju, Chief of the Gerudo.”

The warm smile on King Dorephan’s face was filled with pride as Sidon spun around the room; adoring his arms with the beautiful bangles and rings.

“Look at this, father! With all of this equipment, I don't think a drop of water could fall _off_ of me in the desert!”

“Sidon, my son, I believe she sent all of this to adorn your travel mates _as well_ as you. It would be foolish to go alone.”

While the king was explaining, Sidon had already put on three different necklaces and a headpiece. The jewelry comically jingled as he looked over to his very large father quickly.

“You look absolutely silly by the way.”

“You don't mean that, I think I look cool!”

Sidon struck his trademark pose and flashed his genuine smile towards his father.

With a hearty chuckle, Dorephan looked towards his right to the grouped up personnel made of soldiers and attendants.

“You should only take who you should need. I recommend Laflat and Bazz for this mission.”

At the mention of their names, both of the Zora walked forward and bowed respectfully.

“Bazz is unmatched in combat, only second to the Champion Link himself I believe. Laflat has studied in law and affairs in the Hylian College over a hundred years ago before the Calamity. With them, I would fear not of your long journey.”

“Wonderful! I knew I got my spot on exquisite tastes from you after all! I couldn't have picked a better team myself!” Sidon gushed as he walked over to the pair of Zora.

The ever jingling jewelry rung through the Throne Room as Sidon had snuck earrings and waist belts on during his father’s recommendations. Bazz tried to hold back a stifled giggle at the Prince’s goofy get up matched with his ever confidant face.

“Sir, we would be honored to accompany you on your travels to Gerudo.” Laflat said, bowing deeply.

“I will be honored to keep you safe as well, My Prince.” Bazz added, bowing as well.

“Please pack light, we will depart at first light in the morning. If all goes well, we should reach Kara Kara Bazaar in no time flat.” Sidon ordered. His voice was clear but his face was that of compassion.

With a final bow from everyone in the room, the group of advisors and soldiers left the space, leaving only Sidon and Dorephan again.

”I really have to share all of this jewelry, don't I??” Sidon asked, the trinkets jingling for the millionth time in his fathers direction.

“Yes, my son. You do.”

 

* * *

 

Bazz had been given the go ahead to take the rest of the day off to prepare for the long trek to Gerudo. Most of the voyage would be swimming through the rivers and lakes, cutting foot time down significantly.

Nevertheless, he was confidant that he could protect the Prince and make it to Kara Kara Bazaar in one piece, no sweat.

Speaking of which, the jewelry that Sidon was hogging the entire briefing put Bazz in incredible ease. Just the earrings alone would cut the heat by half. Having a whole set to wear would feel like bliss in the middle of the desert.

He gave a silent ‘thank you’ to Lady Riju in his mind as he took comfort in her gifts.

Still equipped, he decided to stop by Marot Mart to pick up extra arrows before packing the rest of his gear. The sight of bouncy blonde hair filled his view.

“Master Link!”

The Hylian boy whipped around to see Bazz waving at him before strolling up. Smiling as well, Link offered a small wave.

“Bazz, how are you? Doing some shopping?”

“Actually, yeah. I am departing soon for Gerudo, tomorrow morning in fact.”

Link’s ears perked up at the information but he kept a straight face nonetheless.

“Is that so? I didn't think you would even be able to make it past the stable, no offense.”

“No, you'd be completely right. Our kind would dry up and die out there without protection. Lady Riju gifted Prince Sidon a trove of cooling jewelry to help us make the trip.”

“Is that right?! Well, I've been to Gerudo already so I might see you there again. They sell some good stuff at the Bazaar that I like to pick up from time to time.”

“Really? Well then I’ll look forward to it!”

The idle chit-chat carried on for a few minutes before the loud sounds of thumping feet and jingling jewelry rung through the promenade. Before Bazz and Link could tell what it was, Sidon was at the entrance of Marot Mart, poor Marot herself almost fallen over from the Prince’s quick movements.

“Someone said Link was here!”

He was _still_ wearing the jewelry…

“Link! My precious friend, how are you?! I know you must be quite bored seeing me walk around the Domain all the time.” Sidon casually sauntered in the shop, his movements showing off the magical jewelry in a not very subtle manner.

Link, Bazz, and Cleff— the cashier, were just watching with a mixture of confusion and humor.

“Yes, how boring indeed! Surely you should see me somewhere else, somewhere… brighter? More… hot maybe?” Every pause in his sentence was met with a different pose.

“You're going to Gerudo tomorrow.” Link said plainly.

“BAZZ, YOU TOLD!”

 Sidon’s ever confident smirk was blown away, a betrayed look in his eye remaining.

“I wasn't aware Master Link was here either, My Prince. It came out during small talk.”

Composing himself, Sidon ran a hand through the three sets of head pieces he was wearing. Link couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and smirk at the show.

“Yes, its true. We plan to speak of trade. While elixirs have no effect on Zora, plenty of food does. The Voltfruit and electric safflina in trade for pure Zoran water and fish would benefit not only peoples commonwealth, but also Gerudo-Zora relations. I'm very excited.”

“Wow, that does sound exciting. I’ll be sure to let Princess Zelda know how it goes when all of this is over.”

It was a solemn feeling but still a hopeful one. Link was still on a quest to free the Princess from Calamity Ganon’s clutches. 

Good news like this would surely cheer her up when she was finally free and able to breathe. Two different races coming together in camaraderie under her rule.

 “Well, you're here now! Any plans? Just shopping for now?” Sidon pressed for more information.

The sun was already going down and the small hero was exhausted. Being caught here would surely end with him chatting with Sidon until the twilight hours, the Prince’s journey be damned.

There was only one way out of this…

“I’m actually _really_ hungry. You think I could pop in and-”

“THE KITCHEN IS CLOSED FOR THE NIGHT! I’M SORRY!”

It was as if Sidon broke out in a violent sweat at Link’s hint. The ever so hungry boy would surely starve him out of house and home for the fourth time this season.

“Really?! Because I'm really famished. I gotta go hunt then.”

“Yes! Please do, don't let me keep you, you little glutton you.” Sidon patted Link’s back lovingly then looked over to Bazz, his smile still lingering.

“I shall retire for the night. Remember, first light we depart!”

With a snap of his hand, Bazz quickly saluted the Prince.

“Understood, Prince Sidon.”

The jewelry jingled violently as he turned to leave the store. Poor Marot ducked to avoid a dangling piece of metal from hitting her.

“That Zora really loves being himself, doesn't he?” Link mused as he watched Sidon leave.

“He truly is a charismatic Prince.”

 

* * *

 

Link’s fib got him out of being caught up with Sidon so now he was alone with Bazz again.

Bazz’s purchase of arrows and Link’s handful of ice arrows were tucked away for later. The warm feeling of retail therapy did both of them some good.

“Since I'm here, I should probably spend the night, huh?” Link’s soft tone reached Bazz’s ears clear as day.

He knew full well Link wasn't going to part ways to spend money at the Seabed Inn.

Bazz kept his gaze forward towards the path to his home but his eyes glanced over to Link. The Hylian was fidgeting with the end of one of the arrows he bought before putting it away.

His icy blues met with Bazz’s sharp yellow ones. The smirk growing on his face sealed Bazz’s fate.

“It's not much, but you're always welcome to spend time at my home if you wish.” Bazz offered. As if Link had to be told twice…

“I definitely wish it.”

“We can't get too crazy tonight, I actually have to show up tomorrow morning okay?” Bazz stipulated as the sleepover was agreed upon.

“Don't worry, you'll make it to work on time.” Came Link’s last reply as they turned into the residential area.

Bazz and Link have been a “thing” for a while now. Kept secret from others for simplicity and privacy; they enjoyed each others company whenever each of them had the time off.

It was simple, mutual, and easy. The attraction they felt to each other transcended sexual attraction as they had been childhood friends prior. They genuinely care for one another and loved each other.

Because of the uncertainty of the future regarding Link’s fate and Calamity Ganon, the titles of boyfriend or, in Bazz’s deepest wishes, fiancé had to hold off until the evil was defeated.

Because times like these were rare— Link always on the move and Bazz’s tight work schedule; when they _did_ get together for the night, it was rough, fast, and filled with as many kisses they could dish out until their lips ran raw. They rarely had more than an hour with each other before one of them had to leave.

Soon, both of the boys came to Bazz’s home. A thick stone dome like abode, very good at blocking out sound.

Letting Link in first, the Hylian spent very little time shedding his gear off and placing it in an empty corner. With no one around, Bazz let his excitement get the better of him as he hurried to shut the windows and lock them.

The home was finally shut off from the outside world.

The next thing Bazz knew, Link was on him from behind. Expertly unhinging and undressing his lover quickly. The many quickies they had gotten away with made him an expert on Zora armor.

“It's already so late. We both have places to be but I need this.” Link groaned into Bazz’s back as he tossed the breastplate away and rubbed his hands all over the front of Bazz’s frame. “I need you.”

“I need you too. I've been missing you for weeks, my love.” Bazz breathed out.

He finally turned to meet Link face to face. He had already stripped down to his black and blue briefs and was visibly hard. His body was used to the quick romps and hurried orgasms.

“Gods, I wish we could just take our time with this.” Bazz groaned as he picked Link up bridal style.

“You don't think I wish we could as well?” Link pouted as Bazz settled them both on a wide futon like bed on the floor.

Having Link frequent so much forced the Zora to purchase the bedding. He about had a heart attack when Sidon saw him moving it in, forcing him to lie about his interest in Hylian bedding.

“I know you wish it too. We just have to appreciate what we do have right now.” Bazz replied, sitting across from Link on the bedding.

“Oh, I'm going to appreciate it alright.”

In a show of superhuman strength, Link got up from the futon and forced Bazz on his back where the boy was sitting before. The soft pillows allowed for Bazz’s head tail to drape over them, preventing ache.

Completely naked, Link helped Bazz push his legs open more with one hand and his other began coaxing Bazz’s cock from his slit.

“ _Ahhn._..Gods…”

In no time at all, Bazz’s cock was expelling clear liquid from the tapered like tip. Link’s rough pumps began to move faster with the help of the Zora’s precum.

“You want me? You want this dick in you?” Link was now leaning over Bazz’s long frame, both hands now on either side of the Zora’s shoulders. The sudden lack of touch had Bazz writhing on the floor with need, causing Link to appease him with a couple of grinds of his covered cock over his slicked one.

“Tell me how bad you want it, Bazz.”

“I want it! _I want you so bad, Link!”_

With a content hum, Link leaned up more to capture Bazz’s mouth in his own. They lasted through two quick pecks before Link plunged his tongue into Bazz’s mouth; desperate to taste him. Indirectly, Link kept grinding his still clothed dick against Bazz’s leaking one, causing the Zora to cry out at every slight movement.

Finally pulling away, Link quickly shed off his boxers and tossed them to the side. His dick was hard and flushed red at the top, ready to preform.

“Get on your knees, Bazz. I’m taking my time with this tonight.” Link cooed as he rubbed the blissed out Zora on his side. “I want to hear that deep voice of yours call my name when I put my mouth on you.”

Not having to be told twice, Bazz quickly rolled and bent over. He hugged the fluffy and thick pillow with his arms as he presented his rear in the air. Snuggling his face into the white pillow, he looked over his shoulder to see Link’s blown out irises and smug smirk.

The rough hands feeling up and around his ass made Bazz dig his face deeper into the pillow he was holding onto for dear life.

“Link.. _please…AHH!”_

Bazz felt Link dig his fingers into each of his asscheeks and his dull teeth lovingly bite into the soft flesh. Moving around his ass, Link left as many love bites he could before finding Bazz’s neglected hole. Flipping his back fins up and out of the way, Link licked Bazz’s hole a couple of times before dipping his tongue as deep as it would go inside his walls.

“Haaa _aaaa-a-a-aaaaa Liiinkkk….”_ Bazz whined into the pillow, most of his pitiful moans muffled out into the fluffy sleeping device.

Sitting up, Link took in Bazz’s lewd hips moving on their own from Link’s onslaught. The Hylian took his thumbs and spread Bazz’s hole open even more than it was, bitting his lip at the view of spit slathered around it.

With a hard smack to Bazz’s right cheek, Link dived back in. His tongue returned into Bazz’s hot caverns and Link made a mess with his mouth, lathering Bazz’s hole as much as he could.

Bazz cries were finally fully audible as Link moved one of his hands to grip his hanging cock, working him in time with his wet mouth.

Every so often, Link would bring his hand back up to Bazz’s ass to spread him open even more, the absolutely nasty sounds of Link spitting into his gaping hole and diving back in driving the Zora insane with lust.

“ _Link! Liinkkk pleeassee.”_ Bazz was a mess. The mixture of his cock and hole being teased like this had him already crying from pleasure.

The lewd pop Link’s mouth made as he freed his face from Bazz’s ass had Bazz turning to finally look the boy in the eye. Link looked ravenous, hungry even. Locking eyes with Bazz drew a smile out of the boy that only excited Bazz more.

“You ready for me Bazz?” Link’s husky voice came out like a prayer to Bazz’s ears. He was brought back to reality as Link placed another well sounding smack to Bazz’s ass.

“ _Yes please put it in me.”_

Bazz gasped as Link wrapped his hand around Bazz’s leaking dick once again. He knew that Link was taking what he needed to slather his own dick in the Zora made lube. A couple of seconds later, the shuffling on the futon had Bazz putting his face back into the pillow. He was certain that he would scream the second Link put his dick in him.

“God, Bazz you are so fucking sexy you know that?” was the last thing Bazz heard before the tip of Link’s cock pushed through the worked ring of muscle of Bazz’s ass.

Link had to squat slightly to line up right but, eventually he was buried to the hilt, locked inside Bazz. The Zora’s bunched up shoulders by his head finally lowered as Link pulled out of him, only to slam back in.

“Ahhhh!! Ahh Gods, Link!” Bazz’s lewd moans poured out of his mouth as he twisted his head to the side.

Picking up the pace, Link’s quiet and focused breaths became pants of lust as he let himself go to pleasure. 

The image of Bazz’s head turned just right to peer a half lidded eye to him, his dick buried deep in his ass, was enough to make the Hylian moan loudly.

“Yeah, you like this don’t you. You love this cock, yeah?”Link was desperate to keep this going as long as his stamina would take him.

“ _Yes!! Gods, I love your cock! Don’t stop, please-e-e-e-eeee.”_ Bazz moaned, the ending of his sentence bounced out in time of Link’s thrusts.

“Gods you’re so fucking tight, _Bazz.”_

Squatting further, Link pulled on Bazz’s hips in an attempt to get the Zora on his hands. After a couple of seconds, Bazz did prop himself up, letting his head hang in pleasure as Link continued to pound away.

“ _Ohhh Link…Oh Gods above you know just how I lii-_ i i iiiahhh _hhh_!!!! No! Don’t pu _ll my tail_!!”

Bazz was screaming in pleasure as Link’s hand snapped Bazz’s head tail in his fist, pulling hard. Bazz’s head thrusted back as far as he could let his neck go in a vain attempt to escape the scary, yet exhilarating erogenous zone. 

The saliva that was pooled in his mouth, dribbled down his neck as he finally came all over the futon. The wet sounds of Link still pounding into him added to the overflowing orgasm that had taken control of him.

A couple of hard thrusts later, Link finally stilled against Bazz’s ass, bowing his back to meet his forehead with the small of Bazz’s back. Through his own orgasm, the grip on Bazz’s head tail tightened, causing Bazz to scream and spurt the last couple drops of cum from his dick.

Letting go, Link took a few seconds to even his breath before pulling out of Bazz completely. The spent Zora collapsed to the side of the mess he made and rubbed his face. His chest was heaving, trying to take oxygen into his body.

Eventually, Bazz lifted his hips to let Link pull the dirty futon sheet from the room and place it with the laundry. The next thing he felt was Link collapsing on top of him with an “oomph!” and kisses placed along his arm.

“Mmmm that was nice.” Link breathed into Bazz’s arm, attempting to snuggle. They both knew he was on his way out soon, intent to continue his quest for who knew how long this time around.

Wrapping his strong arms around the boy brought a feeling of normalcy Bazz was desperate to hold onto.

“I love you, Link.”

“I love you too, Bazz.”

 

* * *

 

Before Bazz could even get the few winks of sleep he needed for tomorrow, Link and him ended up bathing and doing the laundry together— making sure everything was in its proper place before Bazz had to leave his home for a few days. With a heavy heart, he kissed Link goodbye as the Hylian set out again, intent to free Princess Zelda and save Hyrule.

“It won’t be for forever, my love.” Link breathed against Bazz’s mouth. He sounded just as sad as Bazz felt.

“I would wait forever for you. You know that.” Bazz said back, ending his sentence with a chaste kiss.

“Until then, Bazz. I love you.”

“And I you, Link.”

With a final kiss, Link left his home. Bazz watched from the window as the Hylian didn’t look back; running at full speeds towards the Great Zora Bridge.

Forcing himself to sleep for the few hours he had, Bazz felt the ache in his shoulders from the stress of saying goodbye to his love. Waking just a half hour before he was to meet with Sidon and Laflat, he downed a Zora made red potion to ease the aches he felt.

Securing his armor back on and clipping his pack of supplies to his back, he finally set out to leave the Domain. He took solace knowing Kodah, the Innkeeper and good friend, would look after his home for him while he was away.

“Ah, Bazz! You’re early! That’s Bazz for you!” Laflat praised as Bazz strode up to the entrance of the Great Zora Bridge.

Smiling at Laflat, he took a quick look down the long luminous stone path, foolishly thinking that Link was still running away on it.

“Good to see you this morning, Laflat. Did you sleep well?” Bazz greeted in return.

“Hmm, you know; it’s the funniest thing right? I tried to get an early start to my night right? I actually got in the pool at eight sharp!”

Bazz nodded along to Laflat’s tale.

“But, then my mind started to wander to the path we would have to take to even get to Gerudo Stable. So I charted it again….and then again! And then I started to think about the monsters that were seen on those trails…and I saw that a Hinox frequents our path! I had a hard time sleeping after that!”

Bazz’s compassionate smile was mixed with a “raised eyebrow”type look from Laflat’s tale of woe. Looking closer, she for sure had dark circles under her eyes from the stress.

“Looks like we both had rough nights then. I only got a few hours myself.” Bazz said, milking a yawn.

“What had you staying awake so late?”

“Well, Master Link was in town and he had some time off. We ended up catching up with each other before he had to depart again.”

It wasn’t a complete lie.

“Oh, that’s so nice! I wish Master Link could be with us as well. With both of you protecting the Prince and me, I don’t think I would ever have nightmares again!”

“You and me both, Laflat. He’s a good man.”

Bazz loved talking about Link and praising him no matter the occasion. He already knew that they would be married the second all of this was over and fate permitting. Holding Link to such high regard was something Bazz took pride in.

“Ah! Greetings my fellow Zora!”

Laflat and Bazz turned their heads to see Sidon bounding down the stairs towards the entrance. The horde of trinkets gifted from Riju bouncing in his arms.

“Good morning, Prince Sidon.” Laflat greeted cordially.

“My Prince, good morning.” Bazz saluted.

“A wonderful morning to you two as well! Here!”

With a loud _CLANG_ Sidon just _drops_ the pile of jewelry on the luminous stone floor. Bazz went slack jawed at the fear that some of the stones cracked, breaking the magic inside.

“Go ahead and take what you need! There’s enough to go around!” Sidon looked so proud of himself.

Laflat looked between Bazz and Sidon with stark worry before bending down to sift through the jewelry. Eventually, she pulled out a pair of beautiful sapphire hoop earrings, a smile on her face at the shine.

“Uhmmmm… Laflat…”

The advisor looked up to see Sidon shuffling in his spot, looking between the earrings and her.

“I was kind of hoping… you know.. I could maybe wear those?”

Laflat’s face fell to one of shock and then sadness as she handed the earrings over to Sidon’s open hands. Gleefully applying them to his head fins, Bazz caught Laflat’s very annoyed look upon her face as she dug through the trove once again.

Securing his Silverscale Spear to his back, Bazz also bent down to pull a couple of bangles and a necklace from the pile. The necklace itself was beautiful, with small silver chains dangling from the choker piece. A large sapphire was adorned in the middle and paired with opal.

The thought of wearing it around Link made his heart leap in his throat. Having Link’s small fingers tease around the collar, pull on the adorned chains…

“Uhmmmmm…Bazz…”

Not moving his head from the necklace, Bazz snapped his eyes up to look at Sidon, who was once again shuffling in his spot.

 

* * *

 

Sidon grumbled as he walked down the Zora Trail towards the mouth of the river. The basic silver and sapphire necklace and bracelets adorned with rings on his fingers just _had_ to do.

Finding some courage and praying that Jabu Jabu was on his side that morning, Bazz stood headstrong as he quickly applied the beautiful necklace he originally picked from the pile.

Seeing Bazz get what he wanted, sparked the fire in Laflat’s belly as well, demanding the earrings back that she loved so much.

“But… I’m the Prince! I want them!”

“We saw them first!” Laflat and Bazz spoke at the same time.

It was too early in the morning for this kind of nonsense.

Moving her head fins to look at the hoop earrings once again, Laflat sighed in contentment with a smile on her face.

“You now, the trail is rather quiet for it still being quite dark.” Laflat mentioned as she walked.

“Master Link must’ve cleared the way for us when he left Zora’s Domain last night. He knew we would be leaving this morning after all.” Bazz surmised as he saw monster parts and dropped weapons laid about. Sure signs of Link’s doing.

“Link sure is a strong man! So kind too, putting himself in harms way like this. I couldn’t ask for a better friend. _I’m sure he’d give me the necklace_ …” Sidon mumbled the last of his praise as Laflat and Bazz stole neutral glances behind them towards the Prince.

Turning back to the trail, Bazz couldn’t help but hide his smile. The thought of Link taking time out of his day and schedule to clear this path for them.

Soon, they reached the mouth of the Zora River connected to the Lanaryu Wetlands. The view of a Lizalfos encampment was suspended in the water just a few meters ahead. If they swam fast enough, it would be no problem, even for Laflat.

Sidon’s top speed of 35 knots outshined Bazz’s 24 knots. Laflat was very average at a meager 15 knots, but even then, escaping the monsters would be cake as long as they just swam.

“Wouldn’t they be up and about by now, though?” Sidon question as he tilted a hand to get a better view of the outpost.

Sure enough, The encampment was very still. The only movement coming from the swaying torches still lit in the morning sunrise.

“Prince Sidon, let me scout ahead. I don’t want to risk an ambush.” Bazz offered his best salute.

“Please do, stay alert.”

When the Prince was serious, he was very serious. This was a matter of safety and Bazz was will to risk his life for a clear go ahead.

“Be careful Bazz!” Laflat’s caring voice called out to him as he dove head first into the water.

Cutting through the pond quickly, his sharp eyes saw every blade of pond kelp and algae floating in the ebb. Not one Lazalfos was in sight, either swimming or dead.

Something glimmering caught his eye and he tore his spear flush off his back to meet with the potential foe. When the glimmering object didn’t move, Bazz dove closer.

It was a dropped Lizal bow.

Abandoning the weapon, Bazz erupted from the water and landed on the monster camp. Sure enough, monster parts and weapons were strewn about. Link had been through here.

Returning to the pair with a grin on his face, Sidon’s mood perked up.

“It was him, wasn’t it? Link is at it again!”

“You think he’s trying to really help us on our journey? What a wonderful guy Link is!” Laflat gushed as she looked over to the abandoned monster camp.

“So far, he’s made it easy and we must thank him for this. However, let’s not let our guard down the rest of the way.”

“Agreed! Let’s make haste!”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the trip to Gerudo took the whole day. Sidon was ever patient with Laflat’s swimming speed and accommodated to make her comfortable. Even as she apologized and protested almost the whole way for slowing the group down, the Prince and Captain were all smiles and thumbs up.

Keeping together to the North of the Hyrule Castle Moat and through Regencia River, Laflat had instructed them to surface and continue on foot from Gleeok Bridge.

“We will be on foot for the rest of the way. There’s a merchant’s path leading to the Royal Paths South of here. From the Royal Path, we will need to spend the night at Outskirt Stable.” Laflat instructed.

While Bazz nodded in understanding, Sidon was noticeably fidgety. He didn’t want to complain but he _wanted_ to get to Gerudo as soon as possible. This was his first real trade deal on his own that would benefit his people, and in turn the Gerudo people as well.

It was a bit understandable to believe Sidon was eager to continue.

“Must we stop for the night?” Sidon risked the question and was met with a stern look from Laflat.

“My Prince, I have only the highest respect for you, for the King, and for Zora’s Domain. In order to get you to Gerudo safely, we _must_ rest. Too many monsters prowl around at night and….” Laflat paused in her statement. Both Sidon and Bazz saw as her once stern face dropped to one of fear. “And…and there’s a Hinox… on the way to the Gerudo Stable…I don’t want to see it during the _day_ let alone at night!”

Laflat had always been deathly afraid of monsters. She figured that taking an in house job like Royal Advisor would keep her in the Domain for the rest of her life. Away from Bokoblins and Lizalfos alike. Poor poor Laflat. At least twice a week, she’s forced to assess the Historical Zora plaques peppered around the Domain. Always coming face to face with something nasty.

“My Prince, I know you wish to correspond as soon as possible, but this is the safest route. We should fully trust Laflat’s judgement.” Bazz agreed.

Seeing he was in a losing battle, Sidon dropped his desperate balled fists. Nodding with a plain face, he complied to Laflat’s plan.

“Alright. My father was wise to appoint you. You both work hard to keep me safe. For that, I am grateful. Lead the way, please.”

The walk up the merchant’s trail was calm. The cool air of the afternoon settling on their scales. Laflat marveled at a passing bug that flew by her nose with a giggle.

“Hmm, Laflat. There’s another bridge here.” Bazz noted as he scouted ahead.

“Indeed, Manhala Bridge. From here, we head due West. The Stable will be along this path.” Laflat pointed away from the bridge and towards the direction of said Stable.

Just the prospect of a place to sit was inviting to Bazz. Adjusting his shoulders, he nodded and continued walking with the Prince and Advisor.

Quickly trading with a passing traveler named Botrick for a few more arrows, the sights of the Stable were clearer now. Outside of the yurt, a man with braided sideburns was sweeping the entrances for customers.

Said man looked up when he heard the approaching footsteps of the three and smiled genuinely.

“Ah, some Zora visitors! It’s been a while since I’ve seen your folk around here. Truly a pleasure!” Propping the broom against the wooden beam of the yurt, he took Bazz’s hand in his and shook it firmly. “The names Embry, welcome to Outskirt Stable.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Embry. I am Bazz, Captain of the Zora Guard. The woman with me is called Laflat, Head Advisor to the Zora Royal family. May I present His Majesty, Prince Sidon, of the Zora.” Stepping aside, both Laflat and Bazz bowed as Sidon went through the motions of presenting himself and taking Embry’s hand, shaking it with gusto.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, thank you for opening up your business for us.” Sidon humbly said.

The look on Embry’s face was nothing short of amazing. A mixture of shock and amazement from being in the presence of Zora royalty.

“In all my years, I’ll tell you what. It is an honor to meet you all. We don’t have much but please, enjoy your stay. I’m not sure if you knew but we do not serve food at Stables, I feel kind of bad about it now, seeing as a Prince is here!” Embry rambled, his hands on his hips.

“I have frequented the Wetland Stable many a time beforehand. Every visit had been just as pleasant as the last. I assure you we will be perfect visitors as we plan to leave early tomorrow morning.” Sidon explained, his perfect and practiced smile in full effect. Truly a peoples Zora.

“Well, we sure are delighted! If you need anything, just holler!” With a awkward bow of his own, Embry took up his broom once again.

With a final smile, he continued his work sweeping the day’s leaves and foot trails away from the entryways.

“ _A prince at my stable, well I’ll be. All my years doin’ this, this sure is a treat…”_

Bazz smiled at Embry’s upbeat mood as he moved into the Stable with Laflat and Sidon. The table inside was empty, safe for a complimentary pitcher of water and basket of fluffy bread buns.

Laflat let loose a well deserved sigh as she sat on the stool. Stretching her hands out in front of her and lifting her legs off the floor, she grunted before exhaling with glee.

“It’s times like these I really enjoy traveling, you know?” she said as she rested an elbow on the table.

“How do you figure?” Bazz asked as he propped his weapons and gear against the wall behind his claimed stool.

Sidon sat as well, pouring himself a cup of water. After taking a sip, he quickly brought the cup back down to peer inside quizzically.

“You know, walking for a long time, swimming forever. Then, there it is! The Stable! Warm bed and a place to sit! Maybe by the fire with a map and a pen?!” Laflat’s eyes began to sparkle at the adventurers fantasy.

“You’re into the adventure’s life, are you then? I could see you braving the Hyrule Fields in search of something great!”

“Yeah, Laflat the Great! I’d drink to that!” Sidon cheered as Laflat’s blush grew on her face, embarrassed by her secret interest.

 

* * *

 

The Stable was dead quiet.

Embry had promised buckets of water for the visiting Zora’s tomorrow morning to coat themselves in, the aquatic race needing to be submerged at least once a day.

Since she was exhausted to begin with that morning, Laflat all but passed out instantly the second her head hit the bed. Sidon was quick to join after, paying extra for the Soft version of the bed. Ever the primadonna Prince.

Bazz had requested an early start to his night, waking at midnight to keep watch outside of the Stable. The few hours he got were nothing different that what he got back in the Domain. Used to his hours and well rested, his eyes scanned the empty roads, on duty to keep his Prince and the advisor safe.

Hearing the crunching of leaves beside him, Bazz watched as Embry approached with a wrapped steamed bun.

“Here son, it’s nothing much, but I bought this for ya. Seeing you work so hard really makes me proud. No doubt you’ll be on your feet all day after they wake as well.”

Taking the warm bun from the Stable head, Bazz breathed out a grateful laugh.

“T-thank you! Truly.” The scent of the meal caught Bazz’s attention quickly. “This is Staminoka Bass, isn’t it?”

“That’s right! You should eat it when your comrades wake up. It should perk you up for the rest of the day. They say a deadly Hinox sleeps over on the old Digdogg Suspension Bridge and you’ll need your strength for it. A small boy with hair crazier than get out said he was gonna get rid of it yesterday.”

Bazz’s eyes widened at Embry’s intel.

“This boy…blue..blue tunic? Blue eyes, yeah?” Bazz stammered out.

“Ehh? You know him do you?! He was a quiet little guy but once he heard tale of adventurers going to slay the Hinox for themselves, he all but erupted from his seat. _‘I’m gonna slay that Hinox first, don’t go up there until tomorrow!’_ he called out as he ran away. Guts, that boy has.”

Link was following their trail.

Something dropped in Bazz’s gut. This feeling of foreboding that didn’t quite scare him, but _excited_ him. It was like Link was watching him from afar, watching their journey, watching Bazz lead the way to Gerudo.

For sure, the Hinox would be slain by they time they reached the bridge. Looking up to the sky, the pale moonlight secured their safety as the Blood Moon was saved for another day.

“Thank you for this, truly. For the food and the news of a friend. Thank you, Embry.”

“Don’t mention it son! Have a good rest of your night.” With a firm pat on his arm, Embry disappeared into the yurt, retiring for the night.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to start a rumor, but I think Link has been through here already.” Bazz said as the other two Zora were pouring water over their bodies and heads.

“WHAT?! How do you know?!” Sidon barked in surprise , his head peaking out from the bucket.

“Embry told me last night before he went to bed, a boy in a blue tunic and messy hair boasted about slaying the Hinox. We’ll know if there’re spoils on the Digdogg Bridge on the way to Gerudo Stable.

“Link really is amazing. Doing all of this for Prince Sidon! I don’t know how we’ll ever thank him!” Laflat gushed as she splashed water on her face.

_I’m not sure it’s Sidon he’s doing it for…_

Bazz’s internal Pride got the better of him as he mused the thought of Link taking down all these enemies for him.

“I’d hate to die of starvation, but the next time Link is in my home I’m going to feed him a mountain of food. Enough to surely kill a lesser man.” Sidon said as he stretched his arms loose of tension.

“I agree! Link is so deserving!” Laflat clapped.

“He sure is.”

*

They continued down the boring trail. The views of towering mountains and hills slowly turned into a large canyon. A less than up to code system of bridges was seen ahead.

“Bazz, what is that…a horn?”

Looking around and down to Laflat’s area of view, a lone Moblin horn was resting in the grass. Not far from that one were two more.

“There were Moblins here?” Sidon asked, taking a closer look to the spoils.

“Not anymore…” Bazz ripped his view from the horns towards the suspended bridges. Not another monster was in sight.

“It was Link! It has to be!” Laflat was jumping where she stood, giddy with the prospect the Hylian was looking out for them. “Oh, I wish I could hug him!”

“Same here! Link truly is a Saint!” Sidon clasped his hands together in a slew of emotions.

“Let’s keep going, If it really was him, then our journey is as good as finished. The Hinox was the only real threat to us before all of this.” Bazz said, continuing along the trail.

“Agreed, let us make haste!”

Watching a Zora run was kind of funny, the center of gravity was high so sprinting was all but impossible. However, the hope Link laid in their hearts that the deadly Hinox had been slain caused them to book it across the bridges nonetheless.

“There! THERE, DO YOU SEE IT!” Sidon was practically crying at the sight of the strewn about loot on the grass.

“He did it! HE REALLY DID IT!” Laflat and Sidon linked their fingers together and joined each other in an embrace, overwhelmed with emotion.

Bazz could only stare at the show before him. Slack jawed and appalled.

_Link…_

_You’re waiting for me at Kara Kara Bazaar, aren’t you?_

“The Hinox is dead! Link has saved us!” Laflat hollered into the canyon.

“Link! I love you so much!” Sidon hollered just as loud, picking up a dropped roasted bass.

“Let’s keep going! We’re almost there!” Bazz rallied.

Past the Digdogg Bridges, the heat finally started to pick up.

Even though the jewelry made it hard to notice at first, the scenery began to change around them. The lush green grass dead and brittle surrounded by sand and rocks. Even though their bodies are magically locked in cool temperatures though the jewelry, the soles of their feet could feel the baked earth from the Sun.

“We must be close if the heat is picking up, huh?” Sidon mused, looking around the desert area.

“Indeed, My Prince. Once we clear the Koukot Plateau trail, we’ll find refuge through the Gerudo Desert Gateway. The Stable and our Gerudo Town correspondent is waiting for us there.” Laflat briefed.

“Hmm, let’s move.”

The Canyon between the Koukot Plateau was daunting. Boards acting as walkways for monsters littered the rock walls. Every so often, the trio would spot a bokoblin patrolling high up but, they were too far away to be spotted by the pig like monster.

“Link sure did us a great service with all of this but this path is still scary.” Laflat whispered as they made their way through the path.

“Even with Link’s help, you still have me to protect you. I’m not Captain of the Guard for my looks, you know.” Bazz said, giving a smile towards Laflat.

“Yeah, because if that were the case, I’d be Captain.” Sidon joked.

“You’re the Prince, My Prince.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Seeing the two joke with each other made Laflat giggle a bit, lifting her mood.

“There, Laflat. Is this it?” Bazz was pointing to a familiar horse like tower connected to a yurt.

Looking up from her hand, Laflat broke into a full blown smile.

“That’s it! We made it! Let’s go!”

“Yes, let’s hurry!” Sidon agreed and broke into a run.

The three Zora were practically hurling themselves onto the Stable floor as the first step of their journey was finally complete.

_“Oh, some Zora!”_

_“Wow, they made it pretty far and don’t look half dead.”_

_“Is that the Prince?”_

All three of them were too busy catching their breath to notice the gossip around them. Sidon was the first to take in his surroundings before laying eyes on a lone Gerudo woman in the corner of the yurt.

She was leaned against the wall, arms crossed until she locked eyes with Sidon. Sauntering over to him, she held her hand out to shake.

“Prince Sidon, I assume. I am Lukan, your correspondent. I’ve been here since yesterday waiting for you.”

Shaking her hand gingerly, Sidon offered the best smile he could.

“I am terribly sorry, my dear Lukan! I understand things have been hard on all of us but we have arrived safe and sound.”

“Indeed. I will lead you all to Kara Kara, from there we shall part ways until I speak with you again. I shall depart for Gerudo Town to inform Lady Riju of your presence.”

“Thank you so much! We are truly indebted to you!”

 

* * *

 

Kara Kara Bazaar was nothing short of amazing. 

The deep pool of the oasis was music to Sidon’s eyes. Even though the jewelry keep all of them very cool in the weather, virtually and physically unaffected by the harsh heat, Sidon was _dying_ to take a dip and sleep until kingdom come.

Lukan brushed her short hair from her shoulders and faced the trio. She tried hard to keep her stern and unwavering face at the view of the practically salivating Zoras. It was clear as day they wanted to sink into the water.

“I will be gone for 24 hours. It would be wise to stock up on what you need here. The Inn and arrow shoppe are located yonder, at the Oasis Plaza. Being Zora, it is perfectly fine to partake in the water, if you so desire. If neither are to your liking and need more privacy, the makeshift huts scattered about the Bazaar are perfect for a couple of people. Just be aware that they do nothing to keep out sound, so if one of you is a heavy snore bag, you may get some complaints.

The trio nodded at Lukan’s explanation before she turned to Laflat.

“You are a female Zora, if you wish, you can be assured safe haven in Gerudo Town and I shall personally foot the bill for your night at the Inn.”

“Laflat, this is amazing! It’s been so long since a Zora has been inside Gerudo Town!” Sidon turned to Lukan with beaming eyes. “Would it be alright if she would be allowed to record what she sees, for Zora studies and records?”

“I don’t see how it would be a problem.” Lukan warmly replied.

“I accept! I’ll spend the night in Gerudo Town with you! Thank you, Lukan!”

“Wonderful! My friends would love to meet you! Have you ever had Noble Pursuit?”

Lukan looked like she perked up instantly at the sight of a new female friendship. Laflat was just as eager to join Lukan on her new adventure.

“Be ready for summons by eight sharp tomorrow morning. This is a peaceful oasis, filled with travelers and adventurers, all very friendly. I hope you both enjoy a night off before your talks with Lady Riju and long walk back home. Sav’orq.”

With a final small bow from Lukan, and a deep respectful bow from Laflat, both of the girls headed out; off to new adventure.

“I hope Laflat has a nice time with other Gerudo women. She hasn’t had a day off in Goddess knows how long.” Sidon mused as he turned to Bazz.

“I agree. I couldn’t help but notice how well protected this place is compared to the Stables as well. Riju takes good care of this place for sure.” Bazz said, looking around.

“Hmm, indeed. Let’s all take the night off tonight. I’m going to secure our accommodations for the night. As much as I would like to sleep in the pool here, the sight of the bugs and lizards floating in it puts me off.”

“Never slept in a random pool before, My Prince?” Bazz wanted nothing more than to tease Sidon about his picky sleeping areas but decided against it. No one ever liked a pouty Zora Prince.

“I was a kid before, of course. I guess all these years of lavish pools and warm water have softened me up. I’ll splurge a bit and order a private hut for us. A bit of privacy will do us good!” Sidon struck his all too well known pose, glittering smile and all and then made for the Plaza.

 

* * *

 

Well… all’s well that end’s well, right?

The travelers and merchants quickly discovered a Zora Prince was amongst them tonight and things quickly got crazy.

Paying all they could to passing Gerudo woman, girl after girl taxied back alcohol brought in from Gerudo Town itself. Bottle after bottle of Noble Pursuit and Chateau Romani au Lon Lon was trucked into the Oasis Plaza.

Seeing their chance to mingle with men, the women who helped purchase the slew of alcohol ended up lingering about, excited to see where the growing party took them.

Sidon was caught in the moment, so many people fawning over him and pouring him drinks. Stories and advice of random and meaningless things roared through the air.

Sooner than later, Sidon was drunk, the travelers were drunk, the merchants were drunk. Kara Kara Bazaar became a party town overnight.

Bazz wanted nothing to do with the alcohol being passed about, however. Not that he was a spoilsport, but being under the influence of alcohol could impair his duty to protect Sidon if the need arose.

The black Zora stood in the corner of the Plaza, watching as Sidon linked his arms around two other adventurers, kicking his legs in a weird looking dance while badly singing a “long lost” shanty. His blue Zora Regalia sash was lovingly placed over a Gerudo woman with long red hair who was lewdly sitting on the couches across the absolutely trashed Zora Prince.

“More drinks! IT’S ALL ON ME!” Sidon hollered out, his smile as big as the moon.

The roar that erupted through the Plaza was deafening and Bazz couldn’t hold back the laugh in his chest as the Prince picked up the Gerudo woman bridal style, spinning her around.

There was no way Sidon would be in any danger after buying the whole Bazaar a drink for the night.

Walking outside, Bazz took in the cool desert air. It smelled clean and the dew settling on the sand was therapeutic.

Reaching the hut Sidon had purchased for them, Bazz carefully unlocked the thick blanket from the hook holding it down. He crawled inside and quickly hooked the blanket back into place. It was pitch black in the hut itself, the bonfires from outside giving the only semblance of light from outside.

In the distance, he could hear the whole Bazaar singing more of those shanties all the way from where he sat.

“Who knew our Prince was such a lightweig-mmMMFFGHHH!!”

A very strong hand clasped over Bazz’s keeping him quiet. The attacker’s other arm wrapped around his waist and forcefully scooted him back further into the hut.

“ _Shhhh…shhh. It’s me.”_

Bazz’s eyes blew wide open at the familiar voice. Letting go of Bazz’s mouth, the Zora turned his head around completely to look at Link’s partly illuminated face. He had his Hylian Cape draped over his head and Blue Champion tunic donned.

“Link…Link my love, it’s you!” Bazz was caught in the moment as he reached up to touch the Hylian’s face.

Covering the large hand that cupped his cheek, Link leaned in to kiss Bazz softly on the mouth.

“It _was_ you wasn’t it? You cleared the way for us.” Bazz whispered into Link’s mouth, the question lingering off the boys soft lips.

Petting Bazz’s fins softly, Link nodded and continued to kiss his lover. Sweet pecks on the mouth that ended with small _clicks_ of the lips when they separated.

“I wanted to make sure you made it safely. I wanted to see you again. Not later…not in a few weeks…” Bazz felt Link move suddenly until the small Hylian was straddling the Black Zora’s lap. “But now.”

“Link…” Bazz was lost in love. He almost forgot his Prince was getting wasted away to Noble Pursuit inside the Plaza.

A couple of seconds of remembering his duty, he heard Sidon laugh loudly followed by the clashing of glasses. All was still well.

“I want you, Bazz. I wish we could just hold each other, but here is even more risky than your own home. If we were to do it, we’d have to _be quiet._ ” Link’s instructions were hot on Bazz’s lips. “Can you be quiet for me, my love?”

“I won’t make a sound as long as you lay those beautiful hands on me, Link.” Bazz promised as he kissed up and down Link’s neck.

Oh how he wanted to sink his teeth into Link and make him his forever. The traditional courting ritual of marking his mate, broadcasting to the world that Link was _his._ He knew he had to wait. Just hold out until Calamity Ganon was vanquished.

For now, Bazz just sucked into the juncture of of Link’s neck and shoulder, leaving a nasty hickey that would last for days. Link’s lewd moan was met with a rough grind downwards from the boy, physically stating his approval.

“You want me? Because I want you. _I want to feel your tight ass around my dick again._ ” Link groaned into Bazz’s neck.

Panting from the dirty words Link poured from his lips, Bazz sat back, propping himself up with his hands. Link got up from the Zora’s lap and coaxed the Zora to lay down more on his back.

There was no time to take clothes off, and Bazz couldn’t risk removing the jewelry or he very well may die mid fuck.

“This jewelry looks so good on you, Bazz.” Link harshly whispered. There wasn’t a soul around but they couldn’t risk a “loud neighbor” complaint, ruining their night.

Link took the pretty chains connected to the sapphire necklace and tugged a bit. At the same time, Link pistoned his completely clothed hips into Bazz’s spread ones. Bazz threw his hand over his mouth to stop the lewd whine from slipping out.

“You know, I’m kind of liking this a lot more than I thought.” Link rutted against him again. “Normally, I love hearing you whine and moan when I have my dick buried inside you.” Bazz shook violently, the whine barely muffled from Link’s dirty talk.

“But seeing how long you can go keeping quiet when I fuck you senseless is going to be fun, I think. I take it as a challenge almost.”

Damn this boy and his rush of getting caught. Bazz embarrassed easily and didn’t know if he could live getting caught with a dick in his ass but, it seemed Link _lived_ for the rush of it all.

Letting go to the necklace, Link brought his hands to run down Bazz’s stomach all the way to his slit. In no time at all, Bazz’s cock emerged, hot and ready for Link’s touches.

“Not sure if you noticed, but I laid a new blanket in here. After we’re finished I’ll take it with me, so you can let loose when you need to cum.” Link whispered in Bazz’s face as he gripped the black and cream member firmly.

Bazz was swimming in lust. Link’s barely illuminated face, partly covered by the Hylian Hood. The expert hands working his dick until it was messy with precum.  His Hylian’s hot breath on his face.

He had to lift his hands just a bit to pant heavily, but not too much for any passerby’s to worry.

“ _Link…Liinkkk please._ ”

“Yeah? You want me, do you? _You want this cock?”_

Bazz arched into Link’s touch, he couldn’t help it. The whine he made just about slipped through his webbed fingers.

“ _Yes please!”_

Grabbing a handful of precum leaking from his own dick, Bazz felt Link’s fingers begin to tease and slowly spear his ass open. While Bazz clenched around his fingers in pleasure, his mind ran wild as he heard the sounds of a button coming undone and the click of a belt.

Link pulled his dick out after pulling the belt all the way through the belt loops and onto the temporary blanket. Now with three fingers spearing Bazz open and stretching, the poor Zora was writhing all over the carpet, coming undone from the Hylian’s bold touches.

“Gods-damn Bazz…you should see yourself right now. _I can’t wait to be inside you.”_ The groan that fell from Link’s grin made Bazz slam his eyes shut, too overwhelmed by the sensations.

“ _Please fuck me, Link! Give it to me.”_

“What was that?” Link whispered. He pulled his hand completely out of Bazz and returned it to the Zora’s erect dick. Pumping it a few times, his hand was completely covered in clear precum once again.”What is it you want?”

Bazz had to listen to Link slather his pink dick with his own precum while the boy looked at him with those eyes. The kind of blue that seemed to glow in the dark, strands of blonde hair falling into his eyes.

“ _I want you to say it. Say it with me now…”_ Link’s ever alluring voice was hot on Bazz’s hands, still covering the poor Zora’s mouth. Bazz’s eyes fell half lidded when he felt the tip of Link’s dick line up with his hole.

“ _I..”_ A slight push, but not quite in, Link teased Bazz to Kingdom come.

“ _Want…”_ another push.

“ _Your”_ a bit more forceful, but Link didn’t let the tip dip in.

 _“Big…”_ push, “ _fat…”_ harder now…

_“Cock.”_

Link pushed the tip in by a hair. The push of Bazz’s hole widening just the tiny bit made the Zora want to scream. He had to stay as silent as he could.

“ _I…I want…”_ Bazz had to take control of himself, he couldn’t scream. He _needed_ this.

“ _I want..your big fat cock, LinnnNNNNNKKAHHMMMMMPHHHHNNN!!”_

The push of his own hands and Link’s strong right hand on his mouth muffled Bazz’s scream as Link buried himself to the hilt in Bazz’s ass. With a sweet sigh, he pulled his hand away and returned it to Bazz’s hip along with his left hand.

Scooting up a couple inches, he thrusted a couple of shallow pumps before pulling his dick out to the tip and sliding it back in. Slowly and sensually, Link reveled in the look of Bazz’s tear pinned eyes as he tried so hard to contain his moans.

“ _This what you wanted?”_ Link snapped up into him, earning an eager nod from Bazz on the floor.

“ _If you’re good and don’t scream, I’ll flip you over. You want that?”_ Link promised as he continued to slowly fuck his lover into the hut floor.

Throwing his hands down to his sides lazily, Bazz sighed as he felt Link’s dick sink into him over and over.

“ _I’ll be quiet. Please…give it to me…”_

 

* * *

 

_Slap slap slap slap slap slap slap slap_

The soft but fast sounds of skin on skin was barely drowned out by the churning water of the oasis. The crackling fires from scattered bonfires around other huts did enough to swallow the sounds.

Bazz could only lie in bliss as Link pounded away the best he could into his ass, his webbed hands slammed back up to his mouth.

He promised…he promised he wouldn’t make a sound.

But _GODS_ if Link didn’t know how to use that dick of his just right. Know just the right angle that turned Bazz to mush. Knew just what to say to bring him to the edge.

“ _Gods Bazz you’re always so tight for me. Being married to you is going to be bliss if you’re like this all the time.”_ Link half whispered/half moaned into Bazz’s back.

Not wanting to risk screaming out, Bazz opted to squeezing even harder around Link’s dick the moment it was in the deepest.

Link accidentally thrusted hard into Bazz’s cavern at the sensation and his arms buckled. Catching his breath, Link put his hand back to the ground by Bazz’s sides once again and placed a couple of kisses along Bazz’s back.

“ _Look at you, love. Even for you, that’s risky. Almost blew my load just then, I thought you wanted this to last.”_

Bazz could only lay his head down and pant loudly as Link began to pick up the pace again.

His body was laid flush on the ground, dick painfully wedged between the blanket and his stomach, no doubt when he gets up next, he’ll be coated in his own cum.

Link was on his knees, each one on either side of Bazz’s thighs on the blanket as he comfortably thrust into his lover. With his hands flat on the blanket, their fucking was fast and to the point, Link trying to edge Bazz closer and closer to orgasm.

Its true, both of them wanted it to last but the drinks in the Plaza wouldn’t last forever. Eventually people would return to their huts and rooms to sleep, Sidon included.

_“AND WE’LL ALL DRINK DOWN SOUTH WHERE THE WOMEN ARE PRETTYYY AND SAIILLL THE NIIGGHTT AWAAYYY!!”_

Both of the boys looked up to peak out of the thick blanket that served as a door, Link stilling his motions as he watched man after man, and Sidon as well; pour out of the Plaza hand in hand to dance around the oasis pool. A silly looking dance everyone seemed to know was paired with loud singing and hollering. The mood of the area grew louder.

“ _Perfect.”_

Bazz truly barely heard Link whisper the word as he felt Link move again. This time, Link fucked as hard as he could into Bazz, using the loud singing and debauchery to mask the wet sounds of Link’s dick thrusting into him.

“ _Ahhn ah ah ah ah ahhhhh ahhhhnnnn Liinkkkk!”_ Bazz was drunk on dick. When Link leaned forward _juuuust like that_ and angled his dick to hit his caverns _just right_.

“ _You gotta be quieter Bazz. Come on, you promised.”_ Link’s syrupy voice about killed the Captain.

Obliging, Bazz slammed his hands back to his mouth and went along for the ride. Link rode into him rough, a strong hand on his shoulder suddenly told Bazz all he had to know that Link was about to burst.

“ _Thats it. Thats it yesss. I can wait to have you the night after all of this is over. All night of this, feeling you around my dick all night. You want that?”_

Bazz twisted his waist to try and look at Link the best he could, this type of angle and Link’s onslaught made his nerves explode.

“ _Link, I want you all to myself! I need you!”_

With a growl, Link pulled a fist full of Bazz’s head tail into his hands and _pulled._

Bazz wasn’t quick enough. A quick and loud yelp slipped out before his hands could catch it. His further screams poorly muffled by his large hands.

“ _Bazz, I’m almost there! I’m gonna cum. Cum with me okay? Cum with me!”_

Link’s thrusts filled the hut, the nasty sounds of fluids and skin adding to the moment. With an extra tug of Bazz’s tail, Link slammed his hips flush to Bazz’s ass and stilled.

At that same moment, Bazz bit down on his hands hard enough to make them bleed as his dick erupted, cum spurting all over the temporary blanket.

“SO LOONG FAREWELL TO ALL YOU DEARIES AND We shall me _et agaaiinnn~”_

The sounds of the drunk and dancing group of men and Gerudo women began to file back into the Plaza, promises of food and even more drink called into the night.

There wasn’t a soul around as Link heaved freely, pulling oxygen into his lungs. Bazz’s hands finally fell to the floor, his hips twisted lewdly in an attempt the free his dick off the blanket. Beads of clear cum were still dripping from his tapered cock.

Slowly, Link pulled his dick from out of Bazz, rubbing his ass cheek lovingly. Once he was free, Bazz finally rolled over onto his back, chest greatly rising and falling from their finished intercourse.

“ _Link…I love you so much.”_ Bazz could only talk in breaths, too worn out to do anything else.

Ignoring the obvious mess they made, Link laid his still clothed body over Bazz’s cum covered one and closed his mouth over his.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Filled with love and endearment. Bazz could taste the apple still on his tongue.

“ _I love you too, I swear to you, we will marry once this is over. Just a bit more, my love.”_

Bazz could only shut his eyes and hum with happiness. Almost passing out, he simply listened as Link moved Bazz around to gather the used blanket and fold it tightly.

Carefully opening the hut’s blanket door, Link looked left, then right, before exiting. The sounds of a roaring fire started up and soon, Link was back. A bar of soap and thick square of cloth.

Slowly and lovingly, Link washed the tired Bazz clean of any mess.

Bazz finally opened his eyes to look at Link. His half lidded yellow eyes met Link’s focused blue ones.

Looking Bazz in the eye, Link smiled before rubbing a palm against his cheek.

“After all of this…” Bazz started, his voice haggard, strained.

“After all of this is over…I will be yours…and you will be mine. I love you, my beautiful Link.”

Finally, Bazz succumbed to sleep, the future of Link’s coming and goings left to fate.

 

* * *

 

“Hey…”

Bazz felt the shake of his shoulder slightly as someone tried to shake him awake.

“Hey, Bazz. Bazz, my friend, we need to get up!”

Sidon… it was Sidon. Which would mean…

Bazz opened his eyes, blinking out the blur of sleep from his field of vision. Turning his head to the right, Sidon was sitting up, cross legged and smiling down to the Captain.

“Good morning! We have an hour until we are to meet with Lady Riju! Didn’t forget now did we?”

Bazz was almost confused by his loud and bubbly aura. From what Bazz remembered, and he remembered _everything_ from last night; Sidon got absolutely trashed blasted in the Plaza with forty other party goers.

“Sir, you’re alright? But, last night..”

“I’m a lot of things, Bazz, but a hangover isn’t one of them.”

That didn’t make any sense. Bazz didn’t even drink and _he_ was feeling a dull headache. Perhaps it was from the realization that once again, Link had to leave into the night. Leaving Bazz alone until the next unspecified date.

“I’ll have to come back sometime and pick up my tab. I may or may not have spent over 12,000 rupees last night. Don’t tell my father.”

Bazz’s surprise at Sidon’s spending spree was met with a loud cough as his spit caught in his throat. 12,000 might not be a lot to the Prince but it sure was a lot to him. If he was Sidon’s father, he’d be spit roasted over the fire.

“Nevertheless! We meet with Riju soon! I assume you are well rested seeing as you got an early start to your night. Shall we go, my friend?”

Smiling back at Sidon’s ever charismatic smile, Bazz nodded.

“Yes My Prince, I’m ready to assist you. For the good of our people and for the good of the Gerudo.”

Because, after all, he still had a job to do.

And for the sake of his future husband, he will continue to do it, until the day they marry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write a fic where Link tops Ledo and makes him count out the stones Link brought him while his dick is buried in him, you know what i mean ladies?  
> Link was built for Zora fucking. I mean look at Mipha


End file.
